


In which Gee is a slut and Frank can even see it on her skin

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	

Gee sighed, stuffing her timetable into her bag as she continued to saunter down the hall, looking around at each door to see which one was her new life studies classroom 'A18'. She was currently outside A7 and she was sure it wasn't too far from where she was. 

Gee turned a corner, being faced with a group of teenagers all lined up randomly against the wall, it was her class.

She joined the back of the line, waiting for some sort of signal to enter the classroom. Gee's shoes seemed oddly interesting now that she was stood on her own. 

The door swung open and the students all filed in the classroom along with Gee who kept her head down. All of the seats were taken apart from one that was right at the front directly next to a window. 

She set her bag down under the desk, pulling out her chair and sitting down once she had smoothed her skirt down at the back. 

"Okay, so I'm Mr. Iero. I will be teaching you relationship and sexual education for the next seven to eight weeks." A deep voice spoke from the whiteboard. Gee's head shot up, staring at her new teacher for the next two months who was surely too good looking to be working in a school as shitty as that. 

"Okay, so today we are going to be learning the basics of contraception during sex." The teacher smiled awkwardly, starting down at the class that sat quietly and with rather too much tension in their muscles. "So, can anyone tell me any forms of contraception?" Mr. Iero asked, raising his eyebrows. 

A small hand shot up from the back of the classroom, waving around like everyone was also in need to be chosen, yet there was only one pale and skinny hand raised in the air. Mr. Iero nodded and then a squeaky voice came from the back of the room. "Uh, condoms?" The boy asked cautiously, blushing red when everyone turned to look at him.

"Good, we'll start with that then." Mr. Iero sighed, pulling open his draw and setting a plastic bag on the desk. He then pulled out a long cylindrical object that was later noticed to be a neon blue dildo, Gee's cheeks heated up instantly along with almost everyone else's in the room. 

"This isn't mine, school property." Mr Iero shrugged, eying the toy suspiciously. "Okay, so one at a time I'm going to ask you up here to attempt putting a condom on this." He laughed, flicking the object and letting out another giggle. "These in fact are from my own stash, so you know, be great full that I brought 25 condoms into school." He laughed yet again, pouring the foil packets on the desk with his eyebrows raised. 

"We're going to go around the room, each of you will come up and put a condom on the item. This is just for practice. If any one is immature about this then they will be asked to leave the class room." Mr Iero stated in a monotone style, as if he had said those words over a thousand times before. "We are going to start at the front then make our way to the back, okay?" 

Everyone nodded except Gee who sat, her eyes wide open and her mouth agape. "What's your name?" Mr Iero asked as he pointed to the shy girl, who closed her mouth quickly. 

"Gee." She stated confidently, looking up at the rather attractive teacher. 

"Would you like to go first?" He asked, gee just nodded timidly, getting up from her seat and gingerly stepping over to the desk, eyeing the neon toy and the many condoms that lay sprawled across the desks surface. Her eyes then widened when she noticed the condom size that belonged to Mr. Iero. They were the big ones to say the least. 

Her cheeks heated up as she slowly reached out into the small pile, picking up one and ripping open the foil, seeing the familiar object inside. 

She pulled it out and slowly rolled the condom onto the neon dildo, looking up expectantly at Mr. Iero who stood looking rather baffled. Usually his students would fuck it up in some way but Gee was clearly experienced. 

"We all know why she got it right don't we!" Someone called out from the back of the room. "She's done this all before, countless times." The guy continued to shout, which Gee realised to be Bert, her ex. "The whore will fuck anyone!"

They had fucked countless times, never really in an exclusive relationship though. Bert couldn't even put his own condom on, so yes Gee was experienced in the process.

"McCracken, outside now!" Frank bellowed through the classroom, a shocked look appearing on the boys face as he grabbed his stuff and practically sprinted out of the door in fear. 

"Okay, you next." Frank sighed, pointing to the person who had chosen the desk next to Gee. 

-

Frank had now gotten bored of pulling useless condoms that he had bought for his own vices off a bright blue dildo that was situated on the desk. He was also rather bored with his entire job. It was becoming a mess of paperwork and lesson plans and he rarely for any time to unwind these days, all he really needed was a way to relieve the stress that had built up inside of him for so long. 

Frank was also pretty happy when everyone has tried pulling a condom on the blue item because he still had one left. Once the last kid walked down to the back of the room, he groaned, looking back up at the clock and seeing the day had only ten more minutes until the weekend was here and he was able to unwind.

"Okay, so we only have ten minutes left so how about you ask some questions anonymously?" Frank asked, ripping up some scrap paper and throwing two pieces on each persons desk, then moving around the room with a small box held in his hands, watching as each student threw the paper in the box. 

"Okay. So the first question is..." Franks hand entered the paper, scratching around and picking one out. "Can you get pregnant if it is your first time having sex?" Frank groaned, knowing this was going to kill him. 

"Yes, you can get pregnant whenever you have sex without any form of protection." Franks hand then reached back in the box and picking out another piece. "Can you get an STD if you're on the pill?" Frank read out. "Yes, the pill doesn't stop anything but getting pregnant, it's safer to use a condom to decrease the risk." Frank informed the class, his hands clutching tightly onto the box. "Oh, it seems like we're out of time, I will go through these and pick out all the ridiculous questions and ones that have already been answered and we'll get back to this next lesson." Frank spoke cheerily, he was way to happy about going home. 

Frank remembered the young girl Gee, who had been insulted by another student during his lesson, and he really didn't want any form of complaint aimed towards him. "Uh, Gee can you stay behind after class please." 

Gee nodded, lifting her bag up onto the desk to obstruct her vision of the teacher as the class walked out of the room, some laughing and others still feeling rather uncomfortable about the lesson.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, walking over to the younger girls seat and crouching down to be kind of eye level with her. She nodded weakly, her gaze fixed to the tile floor. "I just wanted to know, after the incident with Bert." Frank chewed on the inside of his lip thoughtfully, trying to find the right words. "D-do you want to talk about it? Or..." Frank cut himself off after Gee shook her head in disagreement, her eyes squeezed shut tightly and her black hair, hanging limply in front of her face. "Okay, you can leave." Frank sighed, standing back up and walking over to his desk and pushing papers into his bag. 

He watched as Gee stood up, bending down to pick up her stray pencil when he saw the pale and fleshy bum peeking out from under Gee's skirt, with pink lace panties. Frank moaned involuntarily. 

He then saw as Gee's skirt rode up more, bruises and red marks littering the pale skin, and God, Frank almost lost it there and then.

He choked lightly, then attempting to cover it up with a chesty cough which caught Gee's attention, her face red and eyes wide open. "Are you okay Mr Iero?" Gee asked, fluttering her lashes. 

"I-Im fine." He lied, the image of the welts on Gee's bum coursing through his mind, giving him a problem. Gee noticed the rather prominent tent in Mr Iero's pants. 

She stepped forwards, discarding her bag on her desk as she made her way towards Mr Iero, knowing full well that he had seen the marks on her bum and he was obviously turned on by the marks, so Gee was going to use it to her advantage. 

"I know what you saw Mr Iero." Gee moaned out as she moved her hand to hold onto Mr Iero's desk. "I can show you again, if you like." Gee whispered, walking around the side of the desk to be closer to Frank. "Do you wanna see more sir?" She asked again, stepping closer so she was closer to the older man, suspiciously close to any onlooker. 

Frank just nodded hesitantly, watching as Gee smirked, pulling her skirt of and revealing the panties Frank had been so attracted to. She turned around, her soft thighs looking tempting to grab hold of but her bum was even more tempting. 

Littered with soft pink and purple marks, made by a hand or even whip and God Franks erection was now straining uncomfortably at his jeans. 

"Isn't this funny, you teach sex ed and you're shy during sex, who would of thought it." Gee giggled, turning back around to look up at Frank. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself sweetie, and who said we were going to fuck anyway?" Frank asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Gee blushed softly, her eyes widening as she suddenly realised this wasn't one of her usual fucks and that Frank was her teacher. "But..." Frank continued. "I wouldn't say no to fucking you, I know you're experienced." Frank laughed, fishing the condom out of his pocket and dropping it down onto the desk. "Come on, suck daddy's cock and then I'll make you feel so good." Frank purred in her ear, his hands reaching around to squeeze Gee's bum in his palms, who let out a soft moan. 

Gee nodded, getting down on her knees and staring forwards at the rather large bulge in Franks pants. She reached a hand out, palming Frank through the fabric. "Come on, don't tease me baby girl." Frank groaned.

Gee's hand then moved to undo the belt then the buttons of his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. Her hand wrapped around the base of Franks cock as she stroked it slowly, bringing her head forwards and kitty-licking the tip, collecting the bitter pre-come on her tongue, a taste she was all too familiar with. 

She then sunk her head all the way down, Franks cock hitting the back of her throat as she bobbed her head up and down repeatedly, listening to Franks moans and groans. Gee looked up as she continued to suck, her hazel doe eyes staring up at Frank who bucked his hips forwards as he laced his fingers through her hair. "My little slut, you love sucking your daddy's cock, hmm?" Frank growled, tugging Gee's hair back so her mouth was no longer working on Frank.

"Yes daddy." She spoke breathlessly, her mouth wide open with spit soaking her lips whilst they were swollen. 

"Get back to work little one, daddy has work to do too." He spoke as he pushed Gee's head back towards his cock, who took it in her mouth, sucking on the tip as she stroked the rest. His hips were jerking forwards erratically, signalling he was close to coming and Gee didn't what she knew was best, pulling off of Frank and continuing to stoke Frank closer to the edge as she gazed up at him with lust clouded vision, feeling hot splatters hit her face, stoking Frank through his orgasm. 

Gee stood up, using her fingers to wipe the come off her cheeks before she stuck them in her mouth and sucked on them. 

"Oh god, so fucking pretty."


End file.
